Let's Love Death Away
by Catch My Smile
Summary: After meeting Wanda, things start to change for Pyro, but she's keeping something from him and he fears she may be in danger. Is what Pyro's feeling love or is it something much more complicated...JONDA, T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sadly I don't own anything, everything belongs to the almighty Stan Lee. You might come along a few O.C.'S, but I'll warn you. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review, I just love to write about JONDA.**

Chapter 1

Pyro lugged his bag up the rickety stairs. They were long and narrow and with every bump Pyro cursed aloud.

"Maybe that'll get some meat on those bones," Granddad John said gently. He didn't say it angrily but there was noticeable gruffness on the edge of his voice. "Shove some sense into your head," he chuckled as he went into the kitchen. The house was quite old, 'lived in' Pyro's grandfather had called it. His grandfather had moved to Bayville about twenty years ago. He had been raving about it ever since. "Quiet old place," he had said on the phone. "Perfect place for Jonny to come and learn a lesson or two, besides, I haven't seen him ever since he was born."

Pyro hated it here. He had been here about three minutes and he still hated it. He would probably have hated anywhere he went, nowhere is as good as Australia. He finally reached the top of the stairs. _First door on the right..._ he swung open the door.

"Oh god..." There was a tiny bed, a dilapidated chest of drawers, a wardrobe with a broken off door and a dirty window. The walls had peeling white wallpaper which smelled slightly of urine. _That's a little worrying..._

He was only here because he started a _small _fire to his home in Australia. His mum had completely over-reacted. It's alright though, when his dad got back from his meeting in Tokyo and heard what mum his had done, Pyro would be out of there faster than you could say 'urine smelling bedroom.' His dad got back in two weeks. Pyro could last it in Bayville until then. Pyro reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter. "You're the reason I'm in this freakin' mess," he said to himself. He put the lighter on the bed stand.

"John!" called his granddad. "Dinners here, Big Al sent over some cheeseburgers!"

"Sounds appetising..." Pyro mumbled. He threw his duffel bag on the bed and as the legs gave way it collapsed onto the floor. "Dad can't get me out of here sooner," Pyro muttered as he madehis way down the stairs to the kitchen.

**Short, I know, but it's just the set up. I swear there's a story coming.**


	2. Wanda

**A/N: Still don't own anything (I hate having to write that sentence), no O.C.'s yet and again, very short. ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

Chapter 2

"How'd you like those burgers?" John asked. Pyro grunted as he stuffed another mouthful in his mouth. He finished and took his plate over. He was about to leave when his granddad said, "Wait." Granddad John shakily got up and placed his plate beside the sink. He walked over to Pyro and put his arm gently on his shoulder. "I'd like to show you something." Pyro didn't want to, but he walked outside anyway. His granddad led him onto the porch. He slid his hand through his blonde hair. For a guy in his early seventies he was quite in shape. He patted the wooden pillars gently. "Your dad helped me build this house. Granted, he was four, but he could lift a few planks of wood." Pyro saw him smile as he reminisced. He looked over at Pyro. "You know you look a lot like him? Except for the eyes, your mom's eyes..." he trailed off and sat down on the porch. Pyro joined him. "You don't talk a lot, do you?" Pyro shook his head. He didn't want to form any kind of relationship with his granddad, he'd only be in Bayville for a little while, and there was no point.

"So what do you go by nowadays?" he asked. "Still got my name?" Pyro shook his head sadly.

"I'm called Pyro," he told him. John nodded. "John's no name for a growing boy. Pyro's a man's name," he agreed. Pyro smiled a little, but it didn't last for long. _Ding! Ding! _Pyro looked up immediately.

"What was-"_ding! Ding! _A girl on a black bicycle cycled past. She had long brown hair which was flowing out behind her as she flew past. She wore black jeans with words written in white pen that Pyro couldn't make out and a red top. She flew down the lane. It wasn't long before she came back and stopped outside the house with a packet of sweets in her hand.

"Fruit gum, John?" the girl asked. She looked about Pyro's age, if not younger.

"Don't mind if I do!" John smiled and happily took one. She looked at Pyro for a moment.

"Want one?" she asked and shook the packet in his direction. Pyro shook his head, his eyes not leaving her.

"No, thanks," he said. She shrugged and hopped back on her bicycle.

"See you tomorrow, John," she waved and cycled off as quickly as she had come.

"Who's that?" Pyro asked as nonchalantly as he could. John smiled.

"That's Wanda, the Maximoff's girl. Nice one. Every evening, sometimes in the morning, she cycles by here and offers me a fruit gum." He got up- with a good few huffs and puffs- and went back inside. He turned at the door. "Coming?" he asked. Pyro shook his head, still staring in the direction of the girl on the bicycle even though she was long gone.

_Wanda..._

**Right, so not a lot has happened (other than a couple spelling mistakes maybe), but in the next few chapters we meet Wanda and we look at the house and why Pyro's there. **

**By the way, I know it's short. I'm keeping it short because it's easier to read and...Well, honestly I'm not able to write a lot of stuff all at once so go easy on my writing style. I WANT TO REMIND YOU: I ****NEVER EVER****write romance, and I'm nervous. Feel free to tell me where I'm going wrong.**


	3. Apples and hitmen

**A/N: OK, so I don't own anything except Josie and I know I made up Pyro's story but Wanda supposedly never had a bike so really I'm making up quite a lot of things. Please comment and review!**

Chapter 3

Pyro stared up the house. It had peeling white paint and chipped green painted shutters. Apparently, his granddad had lived in this house ever since he was little. John Senior shuffled out onto the porch.

"So...what is there to do in Bayville?" Pyro asked his grandfather.

"Go for a walk, look at the scenery, read a book... there, three suggestions in three seconds." Pyro stuffed his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the road. He passed two goth houses, a party house, an old bickering couple and a house full of business men. He was about to turn around when he saw a woman gardening in her front garden. She was planting the same flowers and trees his mom loved. He stopped and looked down at the garden. There were multicoloured tulips, roses and trees with different looking fruits. The woman looked up at him. She had laughed lines around her mouth which disappeared immediately as she smiled softly at him. She wiped her mucky hands on her jeans and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Josie. You must be John's boy. He's been raving about you for months. He's so excited you've finally come to visit him!" Obviously, Pyro's granddad hadn't been telling everyone the _whole _story. Pyro didn't mind. Pyro shook Josie's hand. She seemed friendly enough. Josie reached up behind her and pulled down an apple. She took Pyro's hand and enclosed his fingers around the fruit. "No need to wash it, I keep everything in my garden clean." _Ding! Ding! _Josie's smile fell. "Sorry, I should go. I...I'm sorry!" she ran inside, throwing her garden tools on the ground. She tried to close the door softly, but it was hard considering she was obviously in a hurry to get away from something. Pyro spun around to be faced with Wanda on her bike.

"Hey," she greeted. She pointed at the apple. "Where'd you get that?"

"Eh, nowhere," he mumbled, and took a bite out of the apple. Anything that wasn't deep fried around here was rare, so he was grateful to have something ripe and juicy to eat.

"Right," she swung her leg over the bicycle and began to walk alongside it next to Pyro. "What's your story?" Pyro shrugged.

"No story. I changed my name to Pyro when I was seven because it suited my father's business of robbery and stealing. Which is where I met my best friend Remy whose father was almost killed by _my _father which made us exiled which led my father to my stepmother who caught me burning down the house because she knows I hate her and made me call her mother, all of this happening while my father is away on a 'business trip' which my 'mother' thinks has something to do with marketing when really he's going after my ex-best friend's father _again _which really just brings us back to the fact that my family's business is hit-men!" There was a long pause after this sudden outburst which made Wanda _slightly _uncomfortable.

She tried to break the silence by saying: "Em...my... my family business is ice-cream." She twiddled with her handlebar. Pyro couldn't help but laugh, which made her laugh too. They were in stitches by the time they got back to Pyro's granddad's house. He waddled leisurely up to the gate.

"Looks like you...ahem... _enjoyed _yourself," he mused happily. Pyro turned beetroot. Wanda chuckled.

"See you tomorrow John and John," she started to walk away and then stopped. "Sorry, I meant: John and Pyro." She hopped back on her bike and cycled away down the street.

**So we met one O.C., but Josie's not really part of the story yet. I hope you review and keep reading! **


	4. Orange Juice Girl

**A.N: ok, well this is my **_**second **_**fanfic and I'm currently in the middle of my first story 'Tomorrow Never Comes' so sorry if it takes a while to publish chapters. Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 4

"I'm coming!" There was another knock at the door. Pyro stumbled downstairs from bed while wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He swung the front door open. "Look buddy, what the hell do you think you're doing, on a Saturday morning, with-" Pyro looked around him in bewilderment. There was nobody at the door. He was about to shut the door when he heard a voice.

"Excuse me!" Pyro looked down and saw a little girl. She had blonde hair and was dressed all in green, right down to her evergreen wellington boots with the butterflies all over them. She was holding a potted plant and had a bag on her back – also green. Her flaxen hair had been braided with half of it tied together at the back in a ponytail and she was wearing a green hair-band with flowers. She frowned. "You're not supposed to say that word, you have to put some money in the swear jar."

"What word?"

She put the plant down on the doorstep, looked around her, cupped her hands to her mouth and whispered, "Hell!" Pyro frowned and stood awkwardly in the doorway holding the door. He suddenly felt very exposed in his t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. "Well?" the little girl said. "Can I come in?" Pyro didn't know what to do so he stepped aside and let her in. She picked up her pot and strode inside.

The girl looked about eight or nine and seemed confident in her surroundings. She shoved the eccentric plant into Pyro's arms. There was a long pause while the girl took in the house, breathing in the paintings, the old carpet covering the stairs, the rug on the wooden floorboards of the hall. With the bag, she walked through into the TV room. She spotted the old beige couch. She peeled her bag off her back and jumped. She landed with her arms and legs sprawled over the thing. She relaxed into the sofa. Pyro followed and stood in the room, holding the plant with a dazed expression on his face. He placed the plant on the coffee table and walked over to her hesitantly as if she were some sort of little alien.

"Alright little Sheila," he began, "What... I mean who...where...?" Pyro had so many questions but he didn't know how to go about asking them. He planned the conversation in his head. He'd say: "What's your name? I think you have the wrong house because I've never seen you before. Where are your family? Why do you have a plant?" – Wait, no, he decided to forget the plant question – "Is there anything I can help you with, do you want me to take you home?" He got as far as: "What's your-"

"Do you have any juice?" she asked suddenly, cutting him off. Pyro was taken aback by the question.

"Em... what?" he asked.

"You know, juice? A juice-box; a liquid with a flavour... I don't know how to-"

"No, I know _what _juice is, I just... oh forget it, here, I'll get you some juice." Pyro walked into the kitchen and fetched some orange juice. He went back inside and handed the little girl the juice. She slurped a big gulp, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and handed him the glass. He put it on the coffee table next to the plant. He went and sat down on the couch next to the little girl.

"Alright, so what's your name?"

"Hungry." Pyro paused again.

"I'm hungry," she said plainly. Pyro sighed and got up. He made her some toast. As confused as he was, she amused him, but the situation was beginning to get stranger and stranger. He came in and handed her the plate of toast. He noticed she had taken something out of her bag and placed it on the coffee table. He sat down next to her on the couch as she ate hungrily. She handed him the plate after she finished and positioned herself comfortably on the couch. Pyro needed to get in at least one question.

"What is your name?" he asked her gently. She closed her eyes.

"Lorna," she murmured softly. Before Pyro could ask another question, he heard her breathing delicately soften. Pyro sighed. He looked over at the coffee table to see what item she had placed there while he hate made her toast. Pyro's eyes widened as he looked at the little figure of an ice-cream cone on his table.

_Ice-cream._

Ok, so most of you will have a _little _idea of what might be going on, but keep reviewing and reading!


	5. Can't Keep His Nose Clean', huh?

**Ok, so I'm introducing a new character in the chapter after this one. The new character was invented by Roisin_AstonJLS, the winner of my 50****th**** reviewer contest!**

**Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 5**

Pyro sat on the side of the coffee table and stared at the little girl in bewilderment. He didn't know what to do in a situation like this. A strange little girl comes to your house and eats your food and drinks your juice and then decides to crash on your couch. It suddenly occurred to Pyro as to how long the girl planned to stay there. Pyro jumped up off the coffee table as he heard a thundering _thump _from upstairs as his grandfather's foot hit the floor. Pyro heard him come down the stairway. Pyro leapt to the door and jumped into the hall, guarding the door protectively. His grandfather nodded to him like a gentleman as he reached the end of the stairs. "Pyro," he mumbled, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He shuffled into the kitchen, quickly followed by Pyro. The kitchen and the dining room were connected and a big set of double doors separated the sitting room, where Lorna was sleeping, and the kitchen where John was fetching some coffee. Pyro shut the double doors quickly and hid Lorna from sight.

"So Granddad," Pyro said quickly. "Plans for today?"

"Err...I...yes, I don't know."

"How about outside, looks nice today!" John looked at his grandson in confusion.

"Have you even looked outside?" he asked Pyro. Pyro walked over to the sink and pulled aside the curtains revealing thousands of rain drops hammering at the window.

"Ah..."Pyro trailed off. "Well how about-"

"Look, I'm glad that you're taking an interest in Bayville, but I really can't talk to you until I have my morning coffee." Pyro sat on a wooden stool at the kitchen island. He watched nervously as his granddad sipped his coffee- black, no sugar, Pyro observed- and read his newspaper. "Well how about that, they're raising funds for building a youth centre in the square, ain't that just lovely." Pyro began to tap his fingers nervously on the table-top of the island. For some reason he couldn't place, he didn't want his granddad to find out about the little girl. Maybe it was because she seemed somehow linked to Wanda...

"Ha! There it is!" John said, slapping the newspaper with the back of his hand. He handed Pyro the paper. Pyro realized that he had never read anything his granddad had ever written. He skimmed over the piece and smiled to himself.

"It's very good," he told his grandfather, and he didn't need to lie. His granddad wrote human interest pieces, tips on DIY and etc. He basically wrote anything that needed writing and anything that everyone else was too afraid to say. Pyro noticed that some of his grandfather's own personality came out in his writing. This particular piece was about a local politician who apparently 'couldn't keep his nose clean'. Pyro couldn't help but laugh at some of the parts. He handed his granddad back his paper. Pyro's smile disappeared.

_This is only temporary; I'm going back to Australia soon, no point in getting attached to anything here._

"Well, I'm glad you like it," his granddad said gently. He finished off his coffee and put it by the sink. "I have a lot of work to do today so I'll just have to leave you to it and maybe we can do something later. I'll probably be upstairs all day today, how about tomorrow." Relief spread through Pyro as he nodded in agreement. "Right, well, I'll just watch my news on the TV and then I'll be out of your hair." Pyro bounded off the stool and jumped in front of his granddad just as he was reaching for the handle.

"I erm... there's a show I really wanted to watch. And anyway, shouldn't you be working on your column? You have a deadline and you just told me that you have a lot of work to do today." Pyro was afraid that his granddad would get suspicious but he just nodded.

"I suppose your right. My father always told me; "Procrastinating is just a fancy word for slacking!"I'll just watch my news tonight," he began to walk away when they both heard a low mumble coming from the sitting room. "What was that?" he asked. Pyro tried his hardest to keep his voice steady and calm but his voice always seemed to go higher when he lied.

"I left the TV on," he lied as casually as he could. His grandfather seemed to take this and was halfway up the stairs when the doorbell rang. Pyro opened the door to find Wanda standing there. She was in a red t-shirt and jeans. He held a packet o fruit-gum in her hand.

"Fruit-gum, John?" she offered.

"Ah, my guilty pleasure," he sighed as Wanda threw up a sweet. John caught it and popped it in his mouth with a smile. He went upstairs. Pyro suddenly felt very insecure, he had never stood in front of a girl in his pyjamas and he was thankful that he wasn't just wearing boxers as pyjamas as he did in Australia. Wanda stepped inside and for a moment she was pressed right up against Pyro, but she closed the door and stepped away. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her, but the second Pyro heard Pyro's granddad's door close, he immediately burst out with: "Who's Lorna?" Wanda's face fell. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him into her, so close their noses were almost touching and he could feel her hot breath that smelled of fruit flavoured sweets.

"Where's Lorna? Where's my sister? Tell me now!" she insisted quietly but firmly.

"Sister? She's your sister?"

"Pyro, who's paying you? Where is she? TELL ME!" Pyro pointed towards the sitting room door. She burst into it without another word. Lorna had woken up and was sitting on the couch rubbing her eyes and sighing happily, it was as if she hadn't slept properly in weeks. Wanda looked at Pyro, her mood radically changing to a soft but confused one.

"She's not even tied up?" she asked him. Pyro was taken aback.

"You think I would _tie her up_? She came here by her own free will, I haven't taken her _prisoner_!" Pyro said angrily, but he managed to keep his voice low. He shut the door behind him and stepped inside. Wanda leaned down and wrapped her arms around Lorna's neck. Lorna welcomed the embrace and Pyro saw tears in her eyes. She looked at Pyro.

"Thank you," Lorna said to Pyro. Pyro said nothing but nodded.

"Lorna," Wanda said quietly. "I don't know how you managed to find me, but I'm glad you did. Those people will never find you again, you're completely safe with me," she smiled. Lorna began to cry, but it was clearly in happiness, not sadness or despair.

"This is my sister, Lorna," Wanda said to Pyro. "And I feel bad telling you this, but you have just unwillingly and mistakenly harboured a criminal."

**I know you're confused but everything's gonna be explained in the next chapter so keep reviewing to tell me what you think!**


	6. Microsoft Got Sand In Her Eyes!

**In this chapter I introduce Roisin_AstonJLS' character. You'll probably notice who it is, but just in case you don't I'll mention it at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Wanda sat on the stairs and put her head between her legs. Pyro didn't know what to do so he awkwardly on the back. She looked up and laughed at his pathetic efforts to be sympathetic.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I never meant for it to go this far!"

"Wanda, what's going on?" Pyro asked her, his voice low. Wanda sighed.

"Lorna and I never knew our dad; we've lived with our mom for our whole lives. About two years ago he contacts us out of the blue and wants to meet up. Lorna and I agreed but my mom wasn't so keen. He invited us to live with him so obviously we said no. I love my mom and I wouldn't leave her no matter what. Lorna had no idea what was going on so she just sort of went along with it. She's so sweet, I never meant for her to be sucked up in all this."

"What does all this have to do with her ending up on my couch?" Pyro asked. He hated to rush her but he was curious at this point.

"Right, yeah, well. We said no and I...may have said some other things which involved some heavy language. I don't know what he did but he hurt my mom and he hurt us. Who does he think he is showing up unannounced after fourteen years asking to be a dad!

So anyway, when we said no he must have got angry or something 'cause he started to stalk us and mom. One day he came way too close. Mom and I arrived home to find the babysitter had left and Lorna was crying on the stairway as _he _was at the door. But one day, Lorna and I were walking home from school and we found police cars and ambulances crowded around our house. They had driven up onto our lawn. Mom had died.

She had been murdered. Nothing was ever proved but..." Wanda trailed off and buried her head in her hands. Then she did something Pyro didn't expect at all. She began to cry. Pyro sat down next to her and put his arms around her. "Lorna had been carted off to England to stay with an aunt. Our aunt only wanted one of us though so I'm sleeping in the women's shelter down the road," Wanda wept. "If I had chosen for us to stay together then we would have had to go and live with our dad."

"And how does this make Lorna a criminal?" Pyro asked. Wanda looked up at him, wiped the tears from her eyes and blushed.

"Well," she laughed nervously.

"What did you do?" Pyro asked, his eyes narrowed.

"Before we left I took a baseball bat to his Mercedes. Then, and I had no idea this happened, over in England Lorna torched the place." Pyro's eyebrows shot up and he grinned. He peered in at the little girl in the sitting room who was curling up for another nap.

"Did she, now?" he said, half to himself, half to Wanda. He took Wanda's hand and smiled reassuringly at her. "Everything's going to be ok," he told her. He led into the sitting room and knelt down so he was face to face with Lorna.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," he replied. "Want to go outside with me?" he asked. Lorna smiled.

"Ok, but first I have to brush Microsoft's hair," she told him.

"Microsoft?" Pyro asked, puzzled.

"My doll!" Lorna bounded off the couch and reached into her bag, pulling out a worn rag doll. She had flaxen hair tied in plaits, pale skin and button eyes. She wore a simple red dress, but the doll appeared to have been so old that the red had faded into a pastel pink. She had three little pink buttons down her front and little black shoes. Wanda tugged at Pyro's sleeve.

"Our aunt works at Microsoft," she smiled. Pyro laughed and went to get dressed, leaving Wanda to supervise Lorna and Microsoft's play time.

Pyro, now dressed, and Wanda took Lorna out to Bayville playground. Pyro walked with his hands in his pockets and watched Lorna play in the sandpit. Other children crawled up and played with her and...Microsoft. Wanda walked up behind him and slid her arm through his. They walked around the playground with linked arms. Wanda grinned up at him and he smiled back.

"Thank you," she smiled softly. "I didn't mean to suck you into all this."

"How did she know where to find me? Lorna, I mean," Pyro asked.

"Well I spoke to her a little while ago. I mentioned that John had a grandson who moved in with him who was now my friend and she knew where John lives so..."

"We're friends?" Pyro smiled. Wanda smiled back. They unlinked as Lorna ran up whining that another child had kicked sand in Microsoft's eyes. Wanda laughed and took the doll. She seemed to be confused as to what to do next, so Pyro took the doll from her hands, brushed the sand out of the doll's eyes, and Lorna scrambled off to the sandpit again.

"Wanda?" said a voice from behind them. Pyro and Wanda turned to see a boy with dark hair and dark skin. A crease above his nose appeared as he smiled. "I thought I saw you!" Wanda beamed and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Aston, this is Pyro. Pyro this is my boyfriend, Aston." She walked over and stood by Aston's side. She put her arm around his waist and smiled. Lorna ran over again and pushed Microsoft into Pyro's hands.

"I dropped her and she's dirty again," she explained. Her eyes transferred from Pyro to Aston. "Who's he?"

"This is Aston," Wanda said. Lorna put her hand into Pyro's and pouted.

"But I like Pyro," she whined. Pyro blushed and Wanda laughed nervously. Aston didn't know what to do.

"Well, eh, I only came over to say hi. My dad's taking me down the garage to get the car fixed so I'd better go." He kissed Wanda's forehead and shook Pyro's hand. He ran off to a man in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap.

"I'm hungry," said Lorna.

**Roisin_AstonJLS' character was Aston and he appears a lot later in the story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. I apologize for the entire shock of Wanda having a boyfriend but if you keep reading it will get better, I promise.**


	7. Hostage

**Chapter 7**

Pyro dipped the dirty dishes into the sink and scrubbed. He had never done this before, but there wasn't anything to do in Bayville, so he might as well help out. His grandfather had left a note taped to the refrigerator saying: Gone out, be back soon. Do dishes.

There was a sudden knock at the door and Pyro accidentally dropped a plate into the soapy water. He walked over and answered the door. His granddad was standing there. Pyro left the door open and went back to the dishes. His granddad walked in but left the door open.

"John," he said. Pyro hadn't heard his grandfather call him that since his first day in Bayville. "I'm worried you're spending too much time with Wanda. And I know about Lorna, I think its best you tell me where Lorna is," his granddad spoke in a monotone voice. Pyro considered breaking his promise of silence and telling John that Lorna was with Wanda in the women's shelter, but he looked his granddad in the eye and noticed something. Fear. His granddad was scared of something, but what. Of Pyro? Then there was more. His granddad was willing Pyro not to talk, but why had he asked. Pyro heard a sharp metallic click, that of a gun. Pyro pulled out his lighter. He flipped it open. He felt the flame warm against his bare skin; he picked it up and fed it with his energy, making it grow to the size of his hand. He smiled as the edge of a foot was visible be the doorframe, someone was waiting outside.

"Who's Lorna?" Pyro asked, and then threw the fireball at the man who veered around the corner, ready to shoot Pyro. The man's eyes widened as the flame flew towards him and hit him in the left shoulder. He dropped his gun, hit the floor and began to roll, diminishing the flame. He jumped up, smoke drifting lightly from his seared shoulder and pointed at Pyro.

"Wanda's not _nearly _as sweet and innocent as you think! She's keeping a secret, Lorna too!" With that he ran out the door. Pyro needed to get to Wanda and Lorna to warn them, but he didn't want to leave his granddad alone, just in case something happened. He turned to John.

"Are you okay?" he asked awkwardly. John nodded and pointed to the lighter.

"Your parents didn't tell me that you're a..."

"Mutant? So what?" Pyro scowled. "I guess you're going to send me home, then." Suddenly Pyro felt a strong attachment to Bayville. The thought of leaving Wanda and Lorna was unspeakable. He looked back at his grandfather to find him laughing. "Wh... what's so funny?"

"Why would I send you home? You haven't read my article, have you?" His granddad went to a drawer and pulled out a newspaper clipping. He handed it to Pyro. Pyro smiled. The article was written by John and it was all about mutants being people too. His granddad was a mutant supporter. John put his hand on Pyro's shoulder. "I won't tell anyone, not if you don't want me to." Pyro looked up and smiled at him. Pyro hugged his granddad. John had tears in his eyes as Pyro pulled away. Pyro suddenly felt that they had grown closer and he was happy about that. He flipped out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" John asked.

"A friend of mine who lives here in Bayville, he'll have to guard the house while I'm gone." Pyro waited.

"Bonjour?" said a voice from the other side of the line.

"Rems, I need a favour."

**A.N: I hope you like it, review and tell me what you think.**


	8. The Girl With The Silver Eyes

**A.N: This one's very short but I assure you, they will get longer. Review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 8**

"So what's up? Why do we need to leave?" Wanda asked. She was wearing a red jacket, a black t-shirt, jeans and red converse. She had a red cap on with a ponytail sticking out the back. In the moonlight, her blue eyes sparkled and gleamed, giving the illusion that they had turned a beautiful silver colour. She carried a sleeping Lorna in her arms. Wanda handed Pyro Lorna's bag. Lorna dropped Microsoft and Pyro bent down and scooped it up. He placed Microsoft in Lorna's protective hold. He told Wanda about the man who had tried to use his granddad to find out where Wanda was.

"We need to get you somewhere safe _out _of Bayville," he said. Lorna began to stir in Wanda's arms so Wanda put her down. Lorna rubbed her eyes and looked up at Wanda. She let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the night.

"Lorna, we have to go somewhere. But it's ok, because this time we'll be together. Ok?" Lorna nodded sleepily, but she suddenly got a burst of energy and jumped up and down.

"Wait! No! I've forgotten something!"

"Don't worry, I've packed all your things," Wanda assured her.

"No! I hid my picture of mom under the floorboards! I need to get it!" Lorna looked close to tears so they reluctantly let her go.

"Hurry up, we need to leave or else we'll miss our bus!" Wanda warned. Lorna scampered off into the dark. "God I'm always so worried about her. This is no way to live, for me or for her." Pyro stared at her in the darkness. She turned her head and smiled at him. She reached into her pocket and pulled something out. "Fruit-gum?" she offered. He smiled and took one. They both sat down on a bench. She moved closer to him. "You know what? You're pretty cool."

Pyro laughed. "Thanks, that means a lot," he smiled. Wanda leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for not ratting us out." They sat there for about ten minutes before Wanda stood up.

"Something's wrong," she stated. Pyro didn't need to be told twice. He immediately jumped up off the bench and ran right into the women's shelter, quickly followed by Wanda. They ran past the pearly grey waiting room even though the plump woman from behind the desk told them to wait. They opened the door glass door and were faced with a series of corridors and doors. The grey ceiling tiles were cracked and half of them had fallen down. The floor felt plastic underneath their feet and made a hollow echoing sound as they ran. They came to an intersection of corridors so Wanda took over and led Pyro to where she and Lorna had slept.

They arrived in the greyish room to find two of the sluggish-brown floorboards pulled out of the floor and the window of the room wide open, the gone-off-white curtains billowing forwards towards where Pyro and Wanda were standing. Wanda dropped to her knees and began to cry, repeating over and over again the words: "How could I let this happen?"

Pyro noticed something sticking out from under the floorboard next to the two that had been peeled away. He walked over and pulled out the slip of paper. It was a photo of three women, two young and one older. He realized that this was a picture of Wanda, Lorna and their mother. He turned it over. On the back it read, in messy toddler writing: Wanda, Lorna and Mom.

He turned it over again and looked at the picture. Lorna looked around three, so it must have been around four years ago. Wanda looked about eleven. She had her arms around Lorna and she had a wide smile on her face. Lorna was also smiling a wide, gap-tooth smile. The woman- their mother- had an arm wrapped around Wanda as she smiled. The woman had Lorna's eyes, Wanda's long brown hair and Lorna's devilish smile. Pyro handed it to Wanda.

She stared at it for a while before saying: "I need to find her!"She got up off her knees and made for the door, but Pyro stopped.

"I'm coming too, I need to help," he insisted. Wanda smiled. She threw her arms around his neck and after a while pulled away again.

"Come on, we need to go," she said, putting the photo in her pocket, careful not to crease it.

**A.N: KEEP READING AND REVIEWING AND AGAIN, SORRY THAT ALL THE CHAPTERS UP TO NOW HAVE BEEN REALLY SHORT, BUT THEY ARE GOING TO BE MUCH LONGER AFTER THIS ONE.**


	9. Shouldn't You Be Male?

**Chapter 9**

The house looked like nothing strange. It was pure white and it had peeling brown wooden shutter and a red door. Remy walked by the mailbox and quickly placed a circular shaped devise on top of it. It was a motion sensor. Remy walked up onto the wooden porch. He noticed the wooden swing with green floral material on the seat. It swung gently with the mid-evening breeze. Remy knocked gently on the door twice, loudly and firmly and waited. It was answered shortly by an elderly yet stockily built man, Pyro's grandfather Remy assumed. The man nodded stiffly and Remy followed him inside the house. The hall wasn't much, but the sitting room and kitchen were cluttered with all types of things from souvenirs to family memories and pictures.

"You can sleep on the couch if you want," the man said. Remy looked up at him.

"Pyro was very insistent, I'll need to stay up," Remy told him. John nodded.

"I see, I see...," he mumbled. He nodded and made his way towards the door to the hall again. "I'll be upstairs; I won't be sleeping for a few hours, so if you need anything just shout." John left the room. Remy made sure he heard John's feet drag up the stairs before sitting down on the couch. The walls of the room were a light yellow colour, but it was hard to see because the wall was covered in newspaper articles and posters of old movies. Remy recognised the face of the man in the posters and realized that he must be related to Pyro or John. Remy thought about switching on the TV but decided on reading a book in the end. Remy stayed up all night, reading and thinking and pacing around the room.

Remy peered at the clock. 08:30. He heard a buzz and saw a remote control looking object vibrate while lying on the coffee table. He pounced on it and grabbed it. It told him that the motion sensors had detected something on the front porch. Remy grabbed the gun he had stored in his coat pocket. He ran to the front door. Sure enough, he could see the outline of someone through the blinds pulled down over the window. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted. He flung open the door and pointed the gun at the person there.

He lowered his gun hesitantly as he saw a girl bent over some milk bottles.

"Who are you?" he asked. She frowned.

"I'm the milk-man." Remy was confused.

"Shouldn't you be...male?" Remy said tentatively. She scowled.

"I'm filling in for my dad if you must know." She eyed his gun. "What's with that thing?"

"Oh, it's a long story," he said. He put the gun back in his holster. "I'm Remy," he said, offering his hand.

"I'm Rogue," she told him. "Now what's this long story?"

**She was wriggling around but couldn't escape. She was drowning in cold water so deep it seemed there was no bottom. She tried to scream but when she tried to water rushed into her mouth. There was silence, but somehow it was a chaotic silence. She couldn't see anything, even though on the day she remembered being able to see everything. She saw darkness, she _felt _darkness.**

**Wanda woke up covered in a cold sweat. She was gasping for air. She felt a hand touch hers. She looked up to see Pyro staring at her.**

**"Are you alright?" he asked her. She nodded slowly.**

**"Did I fall asleep?" she asked. Pyro nodded. **

**"We were trying to figure out how to get to Lorna and you dozed off, don't worry about it." The two of them were sitting on a park bench. They had come there hours ago and still hadn't hatched any kind of plan. They watched the sun rise over the trees. Wanda wiped her eyes and realized she was crying. Pyro put an arm around her.**

**"We'll get her back," he assured her. Wanda nodded. Pyro wiped away her tears but she couldn't stop. He held her as she wept silently, he wanted to help her but he didn't know how. **

**After a while she tried her tears and stood up. She didn't know what to say. Pyro spoke first. "So, do you have any idea where your dad lives?" he asked. She shook her head.**

**"I know what the place looks like but I don't remember how we got there or where it is. I only went there once and the trip there was sort of distracting so I paid no attention where we were going. We had to go on a helicopter to go there too." Pyro thought for a moment.**

**"So we have no idea where it is he's taken Lorna," he clarified.**

**"No." Pyro thought some more.**

**"I know how we can get there."**

_A.N: Keep reading and reviewing!_


	10. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Chapter 10**

"What if it doesn't work?" she asked. She was nervous, but it wasn't just for the plan, it was for Lorna. She had no idea what her father was going to do to her. Pyro took her hand.

"It _will _work," he assured her. "I promise." For a second, it looked like he was going to kiss her. She pulled away and quickly said: "My boyfriend loves me." Pyro turned his head away, hoping she couldn't see him blush. She did the same.

"I, uh, you know what you have to do here, so let's get to it, then," Pyro stuttered. Wanda nodded and went to her mark. It was a reasonably simple plan, but it was risky and could go either way. It _could _end with them finding out where Lorna was, _or _it could end with both of them being held hostage or maybe killed.

Pyro was standing by a public library. It wasn't very crowded, but there was a group of old men, a couple of college students researching for a project and a teenager using the one computer the library offered. Pyro and Wanda had done a quick head count before-hand; Eight people. It was a small library with just a few small windows scattered around the wall. That part of the plan wouldn't be a problem. The next part would be harder, but they were very confident that it would work now. They had been gone for two days now, and they were sure he would be getting suspicious. He would be trying to do something himself by now rather than wait for them to strike. He's never met Pyro so he wouldn't know whether he is underestimating him or overestimating him. He's going to try and find out, that's where phase three of the plan comes in. Wanda stood by the walk-way. The river lay beneath the harbour she was standing on. There were never any boats in Bayville, the harbour was built for the neighbourhood kids to play on in the summer. Wanda stood away from the river. Pyro noticed that she didn't look at the water.

When earlier Pyro had asked her why she had chosen this spot she wouldn't say. All she told him was: "Just trust me, it's the place he thinks I'd be." Pyro didn't ask anything more.

Wanda's father had spies all over the neighbourhood, according to Wanda. There was sure to be one here.

Pyro walked over to the library doors. He pulled a loose bar from the railing free and shoved it between the handles of the library. Now they wouldn't be disturbed no matter how wrong the plan went. They waited for a moment or two.

An old man hobbled out of the down the road and into sight. Wanda looked alarmingly at Pyro. They had completely forgotten to prepare for someone who wasn't actually _in _the library.slapped his forehead, cursing his stupidity. They waited for the man to go back into the library. He appeared to be stretching his legs and looking at the scenery. Pyro frowned as he noticed there was no scenery unless he thought an old liquor store which had shut down years ago was a particularly beautiful thing. The old man looked over to Pyro. He walked over and smiled.

"Sorry sonny, but you wouldn't by any chance know where the post office is? I'm new in town and I have no idea where I am because I forgot my map!" He gave Pyro a big grin. Pyro was about to answer him when he noticed the man's cane. It seemed longer than a regular cane that a man of his age would carry, and there was something about the structure. It wasn't curved at the top and had no finger groove. It was just a straight stick.

The next thing he noticed was the man's teeth, white and straight and original. He then noticed the expensive glasses which had been bent on the side to look old. Pyro turned around and was about to warn Wanda- who was looking at an approaching car- when he was struck in the back of the head, presumably by the man's cane. Pyro stumbled but stayed on his feet. He turned around to see the man grinning wickedly. He reached down and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt. He then ripped off a layer of skin which turned out to be some form of plastic paste. Underneath the fake skin, he revealed a new face. He pulled off his hair- wig. His hair which had seemed grey was now blonde and a little greasy. He slid a long silver sword out of the 'cane.' He threw aside the wooden sheath of the sword and gripped the weapon.

Pyro was about to run to Wanda, but when he turned he realized that she had been grabbed by a tall skinny man. A young girl no older than thirteen stood beside Wanda and the man. Pyro wondered where they had come from but spotted the black jag parked messily just beside them. The girl smiled maliciously at him. She wore a black leather jacket, a black Spider-man t-shirt, black jeans with words written in white marker down the leg. A charm bracelet hung loosely off her wrist. She had glasses with a barbed wire design down the edge. She had blonde hair cut to her shoulders and she had black biker boots on.

The tall skinny man was wearing a plain white shirt, very neat- no creases. He wore trousers so long Pyro couldn't see his feet. He had a neat army style hair-cut.

The old man grabbed Pyro from behind. Pyro caught Wanda's eye and they made a unanimous decision; it was time to fight.

"Oh," Pyro said. "Crap."


	11. We're Such Liars!

**Chapter 11**

Pyro pulled up his right arm and elbowed the man in the nose. The man faltered but didn't let go. Pyro stabbed his left elbow into the man's stomach. Pyro didn't have much fighting experience. He attended the two or three obligatory self-defence classes in school but other than that, nothing. He broke free of the crazy man's grasp and turned to Wanda, no matter what, he _had _to keep her safe. He turned pale when he saw what was happening to her.

The tall man took a grab for her and missed as she ducked under his arms. The man melted into the pavement and re-appeared behind her. She turned around to face him. There was a crackling sound coming from her hands, quickly followed by a flash. She reached out to him and touched his arm with two fingers. He jerked around as if struck by lightning. He fell to the ground. The girl he was with snorted.

"Weak," she murmured. From the one word, her southern accent was clear. Wanda turned to the girl. The girl took a stance Pyro had never seen before. The girl motioned for Wanda to take the first strike. Pyro couldn't believe it as electric bolts shot from Wanda's hands. Wanda was a _mutant_. Just like him. The girl waved her arm. A long cloak of darkness formed around the bolt and swallowed it. The girl smiled.

Wanda looked up and saw Pyro watch her. She froze. She paused long enough for the girl to send a forceful ball of shadows into Wanda's stomach, crushing her into the pavement. Wanda looked up at Pyro again and screamed: "Look out!" Pyro swivelled around to see the old-man-gone-young-man swing his sword. Pyro missed it, but barely. It ripped the front of his t-shirt. Pyro scowled. He could feel his lighter in his pocket. Wanda was a mutant, why was he hiding.

He pulled out his lighter and flipped it open. A flame appeared. Pyro's scowl disappeared. With the flick of his wrist, a ball of fire flew up and took aim. It spun towards the man and hit him square in the chest. The man dropped onto the sidewalk and rolled, trying desperately to put out the fire that was burning through his shirt. Pyro turned to see Wanda staring at him.

"We're such liars," she laughed. Pyro laughed too. She was right; they had both lied about being mutants, and if they hadn't the plan would have been much different and gone much better. They both turned back to their battles. Pyro continued to narrowly miss the swing of the man's mighty sword. Pyro held the lighter to his lips, swallowed the flame, and blew out a volley of smoke and fire. It spread all over the sword, all the way down to the handle. The man screeched and dropped the sword. The man watched in horror as his precious sword began to _melt_.

"Oh, you are going to pay for that, Fireball," the man hissed. Pyro leapt out of the way as the man lunged for him, missing him by the skin of his neck. "Would you just stay still so I can _kill you already!_" he screamed.

Wanda held out her hands and shot endless streams of electric bolts, which the girl quickly matched with flow of shadows. They were locked. A bead of sweat trickled down Wanda's forehead. She was no match for this girl; she needed to get out of this before she or Pyro was killed. Wanda let go off the force of the girl's powers and ducked as they spiralled over her head. The girl frowned. Wanda ran to Pyro. She gripped his hand. He looked at her and immediately knew what she was thinking.

"Are you sure?" he asked her. She shook her head.

"Nope, but let's do this anyway." She didn't let go of his hand. With one hand, Pyro flipped open his lighter, caught a flame, and dropped it. Wanda summoned a ball of what seemed to be electricity. It grew in light, not size. Pyro could see the lights of the library began to flicker through a narrow window. People started hammering at the doors Pyro had jammed shut. An elderly librarian in a pencil skirt was leading them into the back where Pyro assumed there was an emergency exit. Nobody saw what was going on outside.

The people from the library would be there any minute, Pyro and Wanda had to end the fight, and _soon._ Pyro and Wanda focused on the 'old' man. The two of them were working as a team now and Pyro didn't know if that made it harder or easier to beat the trio of idiotic bad guys.

Simultaneously, they hurled the ball of fire and the ball of electricity. They connected as they swirled towards the man. The extra heat added to the orb of electric created an explosion. His eyes widened as he realized it was over. It hit the man in the stomach and he was sent flying into the library wall. He crumpled to the floor in a clumsy pile. Pyro and Wanda turned to the girl and the thin man who was only just beginning to get up. He licked his lips in an effort to return any moisture to his lips or colour to his face. "Krista," he moaned, clutching his side in pain. The girl had no idea that neither Pyro nor Wanda had the energy to create another explosion. Luckily, she completely bought their bet. The girl grabbed the man's arm gruffly and glared at Pyro and Wanda. She lifted an arm gently but forcefully. Shadows appeared and curled themselves around her ankles. They grew and swallowed the man and the girl in one giant sphere of darkness. When the shadows evaporated, the man and girl were gone.

Pyro and Wanda rushed to the 'old' man. He had a cut lip and a few more scratches on his face, his clothes were in tatters and he was breathing heavily but other than that, he was fine.

Well, he was in one piece. Pyro held his head to the pavement.

"Where's Lorna?" she asked. The man turned his head a fraction but didn't talk. "What have you done with my sister?" The man coughed and spluttered blood. Pyro looked away but Wanda didn't wince. _"Where's Lorna?"_ Wanda repeated. "I won't say it again!"

"Fine, fine," the man groaned. "I'll take you to her."


	12. Wanda's Secrets

**A/N: In this chapter we learn a little more about Wanda's secret and more questions are brought up, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 12**

Krista paced back and forth in the long corridor. _What was taking the man so long? _She knew Magneto was her boss and she was _supposed _to worship him, but whenever he kept her waiting she got angry with him. It was unmistakable, the man was a genius, but he didn't need to be so arrogant. Sometimes she wondered, what with all his genius, that if he swapped sides or something, all the good he could do...

She shook her head in disgust. If he knew she was thinking thoughts like that he would do unspeakable things to her, it was better to keep her mouth shut. The tall man with the plain clothes and army hair-cut tapped his fingers incessantly on the arm of the wooden chair he was sitting on. Krista glared at him and he immediately stopped. Even his _tapping _was boring. She wondered why he was on the team, but then cursed her stupidity as she remembered his power. Melting into any substance, pavements, roads, walls, jail cells... he was _very _handy to have around. The man started up his tapping again. She scowled to herself.

"Jendo!" she scolded. "Stop!" he hung his head. Krista straightened up as her boss' door opened. A woman in a short skirt and big blonde stepped out. She wore a tight blouse and lots of make-up, but her perfect features needed none. Krista rolled her eyes. No question why Magneto hired _that _secretary. She smiled a sickeningly perfect smile.

"Mr. Maximoff will see you now," she smiled, her voice dripping with sweetness.

"Thank you very much," Krista said, in a perfect imitation of the lady's voice. The woman stood in the door-way awkwardly. As strange as it seemed, Krista was technically her superior, so talking back would mean getting fired immediately. She smiled again and led them inside the office. She directed them both to another door saying: "Maximoff, Magneto," on the door. They entered without knocking first, much to the confusion of the woman who was told time and time again to knock before disturbing him. Krista strode into the office like she owned it, which one day Magneto had told her she would. She was his heir ever since The Accident Krista had a feeling Magneto never forgot about that.

Magneto looked completely out of place behind a desk. He was large and muscular with a head full of greying hair. His eyes were a dreary grey, eyes that had seen too much. Krista was the only one who _really _looked him in the eye. Magneto wore a red shirt with a black tie and a smartly tailored suit. He motioned for Krista and Jendo to sit down.

"I take it the mission was a failure?" he observed. Krista flinched at the word. She had never been called a failure before, she had never _failed _before. Jendo looked at his lap, ashamed, but Krista stood her ground and relaxed into her chair. She stared at Magneto.

"You didn't tell me she was a mutant, and you _definitely _didn't tell me how powerful she is!" Krista objected, calmly but angrily. She never said 'we' or 'us' when she was sent on a mission with Jendo, she didn't see them as a team, or even friends really. She was confident that Jendo didn't believe that either.

Magneto shrugged. "I was hoping you'd figure it out," he laughed slyly. Magneto always spoke smoothly and poised, so sure of himself. He shook his head. "I never thought you'd fail me, Krista." She scowled. Magneto never called her by her mutant name, always her real name. Neither did Jendo, but she care enough about him to mind if he got her name wrong. Sometimes she felt like she needed to _train _Jendo, like he wasn't a full person and would never be if it weren't for her.

When Magneto called her Krista it felt horrible, like she had disappointed him. Magneto didn't notice her sulky mood, or if he did, he probably thought it was just her _regular _mood. Magneto rose from his chair and went to his window.

"I was really hoping you'd be successful and bring me back my daughter back. What she did was unforgivable and she needs to be punished." Krista nodded; she had heard this story before.

"There's something else," she said. Magneto turned his head slightly but didn't look at her. "She was with a boy." Magneto nodded.

"I suspected she'd take on an accomplice, she has a history of that," Magneto murmured. "Go on."

Krista continued. "Well, he was fighting with her. He's a mutant too, but there was something about the way he battled. He was protecting her, not trying to hurt _us_. I know it sounds weird, but I don't think he knows what Wanda did." Magneto turned to Krista, he was interested now.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. Krista shrugged lazily.

"Mainly a hunch, but if he _had _known what she'd done, he would have been fighting differently. I doubt she's even told him about The Accident." Magneto nodded. He looked at Jendo for the first time since he and Krista had entered his office.

"Well? Is it true?" he asked him. Jendo hesitated and then nodded.

"I suppose," he muttered. Magneto nodded, taking it in. He looked out the window again.

"Hmm. That's a very interesting observation. It makes sense that she wouldn't tell her accomplice, she did a terrible thing." His face darkened. "I will never forgive that girl," he said coldly.

There was a question that had been bugging Krista for a while.

"Magneto," she said gently. "What _have_ you done with her sister?" she asked quietly. Magneto smiled.

"That's a surprise."He continued to look out the window, a grin spreading across his face, "A surprise for her _and_ everyone else."

**Keep reviewing and reading, feel free to point out any mistakes or give me some constructive critisism.**


	13. You Shouldn't Smoke, Even If You're Evil

**Chapter 13**

"It will take another four or five minutes to get there."

"The sooner the better," she replied. The fake-old-man was flying the helicopter to Magneto's island. On the outside, it had a _Channel 5: News _logo, but that was a camouflage. Wanda and Pyro were sitting in the back while Forester Dawn flew the helicopter, head-set and all.

That was his name, or so he said- Forester Dawn. As far as they could tell he had no power.

"She'll be OK," Wanda muttered numbly. Pyro looked at her. She was pale and staring into space. He took her hand.

"She'll be Ok," he repeated. Wanda glanced out the window then quickly returned her gaze back to the other side of the flying craft. Pyro nearly smiled. "Are... are you afraid of heights?" he asked her. She smiled at him guiltily.

"A little," she admitted. Pyro looked at her pale features some more and then laughed. She stared at him, a confused look on her face.

"What's so funny?" she asked him. He shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just, you know; I've never seen you scared of anything before, really," he told her. She frowned.

"You haven't even known me that long," she said.

"Yes, but I _feel _like I've known you forever!" the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. She smiled at him and he blushed and smiled back. "I uh, I meant to say..." _Nope, can't cover it up. _The colour returned to her face. Her beautiful eyes bored into his, making him freeze and feel strange. He leaned in closer without noticing.

Suddenly, her smile faded and she withdrew. "My boyfriend _loves _me." The word love cut him like a knife. Her eyes returned to the inside of the helicopter. Pyro frowned.

"You keep saying that. _My boyfriend loves me_. You haven't _once _said that you love him!" Pyro told her angrily. The words came out in a sort of tumble. She turned to him, fire in her eyes, angry as hell.

"How dare you! I... I..." that was as far as she got. She unstrapped herself from the seat and went to the other side. She sat and crossed her arms. Pyro frowned and grumbled.

Why did this annoy him so much? So what, she had a boyfriend? Pyro couldn't help putting off the problem. He sighed quietly.

He was in love with Wanda, and had been ever since he first saw her, riding her bicycle past his granddad's house. That's the main reason he was doing all this, apart from the fact that he thought as Lorna as a friend if not a sister. He wanted to see Wanda happy, and she wouldn't be without Lorna being safe.

"Almost there," the man said slowly.

"Great," Pyro said with no enthusiasm. Wanda sniffed.

"What is that?" she asked. Pyro didn't know what she was talking about until he noticed that smoke was filling the cockpit.

"What the-" Pyro began, but his eyes widened as he heard a loud laugh. "Forester?" The man turned and Wanda gasped as they saw he had glowing red eyes, clearly visible through the smoke. The smoke crept towards them menacingly.

"You might want to hold your breath, little ones," Forester Dawn chimed. He turned back to the front. The smoke edged closer and closer to Wanda. She got up and went to the back, motioning for Pyro to follow. He did and sat at the back on the floor with her, pressed up against the wall. "You might be interested to know my mutant name," the Forester smiled. The cockpit where he was sitting wasn't even visible through the smoke. "It's Kouř, that's Smoke in Czech. My parents were born there and killed on their trip to America, killed by humans. I knew I'd kill all humans one day." Pyro and Wanda knew he'd turned because his glowing eyes were now visible through the smoke, "But I suppose I can put that on pause and kill you two."

**A/N: So I probably won't be publishing for a while 'cause I'm starting a new school and my parents are nut-jobs so it's gonna be hectic. Review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Flying Is Like Playstation

**Chapter 14**

_Okay, let's recap. 1) Held crazy mysterious mutant hostage and then failed to keep an eye on him. 2) Never asked crazy mysterious psycho mutant what his actual _power _was. 3) While holding crazy mysterious psycho murderous mutant hostage, Wanda and I got... smoked?_

Pyro opened his eyes. He couldn't hear anything. It was the kind of silence you hear after an explosion. Everything was speeding up, happening too fast to register. He saw Wanda screaming, hands wrapped around Forester's neck. He was fighter her furiously, and she was losing. She knew it too. Smoke. The helicopter was full of it, suffocating them all. Pyro turned his head. The wind and rain whipped and smashed against the windows that were angled downwards. Tarmac, speeding up to meet them through the mist and rain and wind and smoke. _What's happening?_ They were crashing into the earth. Pyro shut his eyes as the sound in life began to return.

He didn't remember passing out but the headache told more truth. He reached behind his head and wasn't surprised to see blood on his fingers as he drew back his hand. Pyro pulled himself together and sat up. He felt himself lurch forward as the helicopter began to spiral. Pyro half-crawled half-ran towards the cockpit. Wanda saw him and threw Forester to the ground. His eyes were glowing demonically. She threw herself down and smacked him. Pyro crept past them and strapped himself into the pilot's seat.

It was only then that he remembered; _I can't fly a helicopter. No, wait...I can't fly anything. _He reached out and took hold of the game-controller-type-thingy. He was relatively sure he was right so far.

He looked up and his heart leapt into his mouth. The ground was rushing up to meet them. The helicopter was falling very, _very _quickly. He pulled up the controller. It didn't seem to be doing anything. The smoke clouded his vision and made him cough. He kept hold of it. His knuckles turned white he was holding so hard. He was sure he was about to rip it out of the socket. They were spiralling madly. Pyro, keeping one hand on the controller, pulled open the window next to his head. The smoke began to rush out, filling the sky while doing so. Pyro once again turned his full attention to the controller. The ground was getting closer, too close.

"Come on," he muttered. "Come on!" He heard Wanda scream behind him. He heard Forester scream. The ground got closer and closer. Closer and closer.

Then, suddenly, there was nothing.


	15. The WellGroomed Man

**Everything's been a bit all over the place, so updates on this story are going to be a little spaced out, but bear with me, we're nearing the end.**

**Chapter 15**

"Well, well, well... this is a _very _interesting turn of events." Pyro looked through the gap in his arms. The sight was a strange one which didn't improve the dizziness in Pyro's head. A man with a black suit, red shirt and black tie stood in the middle of the tarmac, hands outstretched in front of him. "Do you think I could try you for trespassing if you're trespassing in my air?" An evil smile spread across the man's face. His hair was slicked back with not a hair out of place, and he had a perfectly preserved beard on his pointed chin. Forester gripped Pyro's seat from behind and pulled himself up to face the man.

"Reporting for duty... sir," he gasped, rubbing his neck where Wanda had tried to strangle him. The man pulled his hands closer to his body and the helicopter went down too. Pyro stifled a gasp. This man was levitating the helicopter.

"Kouř? What in the world are you doing in a helicopter with this-" He stopped talking abruptly when Wanda pulled herself up and sat next to Pyro. The man froze, his surprised eyes widening.

"_Wanda_," he spat coldly. Pyro was completely confused until Wanda uttered one word; "Dad."

"...what?" Pyro stuttered. Wanda looked at Pyro, her eyes expressionless. Pyro turned back to the man who was now staring at him intently.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced? My name is Magneto," he said slowly, never taking his eyes off Pyro. He then turned his head and gave Wanda this... _stare. _It was brief, but it told Pyro that this man definitely had no intention of being a father. Then it dawned on Pyro. Wanda had lied to him. He turned to look at Wanda who hid her face behind a curtain of brown hair, tumbling down over her shoulder.

"I think we should let you down, Forester, I expect you can handle this. And for God's sake, get rid of that piece of junk you're flying in. My study, fifteen minutes." Pyro noticed a girl with blonde hair standing in the mist. He could only see her outline but there was something about the way she was standing, watching them, waiting... Before Pyro noticed what was happening, Forester had grabbed him, the helicopter had fallen to the ground with a slight _bump_; a man in black and white had crept onto the helicopter and put his hand over Wanda's mouth, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up while doing so. She was struggling like mad now, kicking and screaming muffled shout, desperate to break free of the man's grip. He was skinny but his nails were digging into her arms and her kicks didn't seem to hurt him.

They were taken out of the helicopter and escorted towards a tall building. Now that the mist had cleared, Pyro could see the tall, dreary, angular building that stood in front of them. The windows were all different sizes and nothing was symmetrical. Everything was out of place and just didn't look right. Pyro looked up and saw the girl that had been watching them standing in a room that looked around eighteen floors up. She was blonde and looked around thirteen. She was clearly on their side, shadows curling around her, her hands rested on the windowsill in a tired manor.

There was something in her eyes though, it looked like sympathy. She saw him looking and quickly stepped back, letting the shadows swallow her up.

"Krista!" Magneto shouted. She appeared next to him, the shadows fleeing, as if afraid of its master.

"Yes?" she asked. Up close, Pyro saw that she had blonde hair that fell past her shoulders. She couldn't have been more than thirteen, but she was tall and looked around sixteen; Pyro and Wanda's age. She wore black jeans, chains around her neck and a ripped bomber jacket. Her black army boots had words written in thin white paint; "Just Do It."

"Take..." he paused, motioning for Pyro's name.

"Uh, John," he replied. He didn't know why he said John, he just did.

"Take John wherever, I don't particularly care," he turned to the blonde girl, "But _be careful _where you choose." She nodded meaningfully and walked over to Pyro. Her eyes were dark but perfect, no make-up, but her skin was flawless.

"Hold on," she mumbled, and grabbed his sleeve. She couldn't help but scream as the shadows rushed up around him, streaming into his mouth, nose, ears, covering him. All he could feel was her hand. That was the only thing he could feel that was _real_.

As he disappeared into the darkness, despite everything, he could only think one word:_ Wanda_.

**Hope you enjoy, keep reviewing!**


	16. Don't Judge a Blonde Book by Her Cover

**Chapter 16**

Pyro made an effort to open his eyes. His hands were raised above him in chains and his body drooped, his feet barely touching the ground. He was in a dark room and felt tired and hungry. His mouth was dry and he couldn't remember being chained to a wall. He looked towards a light from the other side of the room. A door was cracked open and he just made out a head with blonde hair peering through.

"H-hello?" Pyro called. The blonde head saw Pyro's eyes widen and the door close. Cursing himself, he let his eyes adjust to the light. He heard whispering from beside him. The ceilings in the damp room were high, so it made every word, even a whisper, echo around the room a dozen times. His mind wandered to snakes or some kind of mutant bird, anything to match the whisper with. "Is anyone there?" he called quietly. "Hello?" he said a little louder.

"Pyro!" he heard something squeal. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Lorna? Is that you?" he asked. He looked to his right and saw the outline of a little girl with a button nose and long hair leaning against the wall, no chains, nothing.

"I've missed you so much! Did you come here for me? I didn't even notice you came in! Where's Wanda?" Pyro's eyes widened at the sound of Wanda's name.

"She's..."

"Well, I'm bored with this place. Want to leave?" Lorna asked him. Pyro laughed at her innocence.

"That would be nice, but I don't really know how to get out..."

"That's ok, I know how!" Lorna told him. Pyro felt puzzled before he felt the chains around his right wrist loosen, and then fall.

"What the..." then he realized. "You and your father have the mutant power to...to-"

"Control metal!"

"I don't understand." Pyro said. He saw her shrug.

'The foods very nice, they give me pizza and Chinese all the time. Also, I'm never lonely. I always have someone in here with me except when I tell them to leave. Usually it's the blonde girl, Krista. She's my friend. She says I'll get out of here once Daddy gets what he wants."

"Which is...?" Pyro asked, as his left chain fell to the ground with a loud clang. He stopped himself swearing just in time as Lorna pouted at him.

"Bad word!" She scolded. He sighed and raised his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Ok, ok, let's just get out of here," Pyro rushed. He went to the door and tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. He looked hopefully at Lorna but she shook her head.

"I don't know why, but I'm not able to even make a dent in the door." She reached into the pocket and pulled out a bright red lollipop. She popped it in her mouth before looking up at Pyro. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you want a lick?" she asked, holding up the spit covered lollipop. He shook his head and started to inspect the room. Lorna seemed to be taking the whole thing very well. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it sure wasn't this." His eyes fell on a vent about four metres up in the wall. He wouldn't have seen it if he hadn't been looking. He picked up the heavy metal chains off the floor.

"Lorna, here's what I need you to do." He explained in detail- with small words- what needed to be done. She nodded and saluted before stepping back. She effortlessly unscrewed the bolts in the vent. He held out the chains to her. She didn't even need to concentrate. With just a flick of her wrist the chains flung themselves into the vent with an echoing bang. Pyro flinched. He had completely forgotten they weren't alone in the castle. He heard the crunch of metal as the chains pierced into the walls of the vent. Pyro yanked the chain to make sure it was sturdy.

He gave Lorna a boost and lifted her up into the vent. "Ok," she whispered, her words slurred slightly from the lollipop in her mouth. Pyro hoisted himself up. His hands just grasped the edge of the vent when he heard the door open.

The girl with blonde hair walked in. Pyro remembered her name was Krista. She took in the scene and stared at Pyro. He stared back. He was just ready to climb back down when she suddenly turned and shouted down the corridor; "It's ok, they're fine. The boy just smacked his chains against the wall." With that she left, and Pyro was more bewildered than ever.

_**Ok, keep reading and you'll find out more. Keep reading and thanks for so many reviews. Seriously, any mistakes, tell me. Make sure you tell me your thoughts!**_


	17. Her Father's Daughter

**Chapter 17**

Pyro and Lorna crawled through the vent. It was surprisingly spacious, but the cold was unbearable. It seemed that they had crawled into the air-conditioning and it was getting colder and coder the further they went.

"...Just because you're a child!" Magneto's voice ricocheted through the venting system.

"Daddy?" Lorna called. Pyro shushed her, but she rushed forward, crawling madly. She stopped suddenly, making Pyro almost bump into her. She was peering through another opening with bars. Pyro peered through the bars and saw Magneto standing with his arms crossed. Pyro followed his gaze and saw Wanda sitting up straight in a chair. She was staring at him with a look Pyro had never seen before. He hadn't seen his dad much lately, but he knew that wasn't the look you were supposed to give your father unless you wanted a slap.

Magneto shook his head at her. "Wanda, Wanda, Wanda," he said. His voice was like thunder, his eyes piercing and focused.

"I am not a lia-"

"You're a liar, a cheat," he paused, whispering the last word so low Pyro almost thought he misheard; "And you're a murderer."

He shook his head again. Lorna looked a Pyro, and it took a moment for him to realize she was going to sneeze.

"Lorna, do-"

"At-choo!" she sneezed. Pyro looked back to see Magneto staring at him.

"Pyro! Lorna!" Wanda exclaimed. Magneto had pulled a remote from his pocket.

"Good-bye, Pyro," he said calmly.

"Go, _go_!" Pyro shouted. Lorna didn't need to be told twice. She sped off, quickly followed by Pyro. She was smaller, so she crawled speedily through the vent. Pyro looked behind him, checking for any threat.

And then the vent exploded.

**Sorry about the length, keep reviewing and reading, thank you for all the reviews so far and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	18. My Conspicuous Friends

**Chapter 18**

"Lorna?" Pyro tried to call, but he didn't even recognise his own voice. He felt little hands on his arm, but he didn't open his eyes. Then he felt the little hands slap him, and his eyelids flew open.

"P...Pyro?" she stuttered. He looked up and his eyes widened. The vent had collapsed into the room below, but Pyro and Lorna appeared to be encased in a ball of metal.

"Lorna, did you... did you do this?" he asked. She grinned. He beamed back, aand they stayed that way until they started to laugh. Despite everything, little Lorna was making him laugh. She unfurled the metal like it was a flower. They stepped out and looked around them. He couldn't beleive his eyes.

A massive skylight covered the ceiling. The floor was metal, (which made sense considering where they were) and there appeared to be a bridge going over a pit to the other side of the room, where double doors stood-made of steel, of course. He realised this must be the front of the house. All they had to do was cross the bridge and leave. Pyro took a coin out of his pocket, walked over to the pit, and dropped it. He listened for a clink but didn't hear one. _Bottomless pit._ They _could _leave, but one thing was stopping them, one girl...

The doors on the side of the bridge Pyro and Lorna were standing flew open. Magneto, Krista, the tall man who had fought with her and Wanda walked through. The tall man was holding Wanda in his vice-like grip. Her cheek was cut and her hands were tied behind her back, but other than that, she looked fine. Her eyes widened at the sight of them, and Pyro then realized he must look a sight. He looked down at Lorna. She had oil in her hair, making odd bits stick to her cheeks and chin. Her skin was dirty and stained, and soot stuck to her clothes like insects.

"Pyro." Magneto said his name like he was an ugly insect stuck to his shoe, nothing more than a nuisance and easily disposed of. He held a gun in his hand, gleaming and menacing. Pyro tried not to look at it. "You poor, poor boy," he whispered. Pyro had to strain to hear him. "You have been led astray by my daughter, and for that I apologize. Although, you have done me a favour. Without you, I might never have got Lorna back."

"_Got Lorna back_?" Pyro spat, "You say that like you _didn't _just chain her to a wall in a dungeon." Lorna hid behind Pyro, only half her face visible. Pyro shifted his body so he shielded her from Magneto.

Magneto shook his head sadly. "You speak like you care for her. You speak like you care for both my daughters." Pyro tried to hide it, but his eyes betrayed him. "You do, don't you?" he shook his head again. "You haven't heard what she has done, Pyro! You don't know what she _is_-"

"Don't say a murderer!" Pyro insisted.

"Pyro, you don't know what she did." Wanda's eyes pleaded with Pyro from behind her father, but he couldn't tell what she was trying to say. "Pyro, a couple of years ago, Wanda-"

Suddenly, there was a loud _smash_, and glass showered down like rain. Pyro shielded his eyes and looked up. Remy LeBeau dropped down, followed by a girl with long auburn hair and loose hipster jeans.

"Hi, Eric!" Remy said, "Just thought I'd drop in."

**Keep reading and please, please, please keep reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**


	19. The Edge of the Abyss

**Chapter 19**

"Hello, Remy, and who is this young lady?" The girl spit on him.

"Rogue," she smiled. Magneto nodded. Remy stared him down, sizing him up. Pyro knew Remy had been in a huge amount of fights, but there was no way he could take on Magneto. He wondered if Remy knew this man was a mutant. He wondered what Remy would think when he found out _Pyro _was a mutant.

Remy suddenly whipped out a pack of cards and threw a jack at the tall man. The man was fast, but not fast enough. What should have amputated his arm, barely skimmed the surface of his flesh, but left a nasty cut. The man seemed not to notice.

"Before you start slicing off my colleagues limbs, care to tell me what you're doing here?"

"Oh, just helping out an old friend," Remy replied. The tall man took out a knife quickly, and Pyro didn't even notice until he saw Remy's eyes focus on it. The steel of the blade bent easily. The man dropped the now useless, mangled weapon on the floor. Pyro's jaw dropped.

"You're a... a mutant," Pyro said. Remy turned to him.

"Yes, and so are you."

"So you can...?" Pyro trailed off.

"Kinetic energy," Remy finished simply. Remy turned to the girl. Her bright green eyes bore into him.

"And are you..."

"Yes." He didn't want to ask, and she didn't want to answer, so they left it at that. She turned to Wanda. "Hey Scarlet," she greeted. Wanda smiled in reply. _Scarlet?_

The man tightened his grip on her arm, which immediatley made her smile falter. Forester entered the room with a nod to Magneto and a sneer at Wanda.

"Pyro, you don't know who she is. You don't know what she's done," Magneto said.

He couldn't help asking:"What do you mean?"

Magneto shook his head sadly. "She's a murderer, Pyro."

"Shut up, you liar!" Rogue shouted. Magneto kept his eyes locked on Pyro.

"She killed my son, Pyro."

"She never meant to!" Rogue shouted.

"Yes she did!" he screamed. He turned to Wanda. He grabbed her other arm and took her away from the tall man. She tried to resist, but he was holding her too tight. He took her to the edge of the drop. The darkness seemed to seep up around them. Wanda's back was to the drop, her heels just jutting off the edge. Pyro rushed up to meet them, but Forester leaot onto him. He pulled Rogue down, but she was thrashing wildly, and he was having trouble keeping her down. Smoke emmanated from his hand, and she suddenly stopped thrashing. The tall man had Remy and Lorna in his arms. Remy saw Rogue's eyes roll back in her head and screamed her name, but she went limp. Forester let go of her and sat on Pyro.

"You killed my son," Magneto whispered to Wanda. "Now it's your turn."

**Keep reviewing and telling me what you think, more to come soon!**


	20. Krista

**Chapter 20**

He let her go. Before Pyro could even register what had happened, Wanda had stopped falling, just her ankles out of view. She was surrounded with shadows, the circled her wrists, legs and torso. She effortlessly drifted back to the land. She landed infront of Krista, who's face was twisted in concentration.

"_Krista!_" Magneto hissed. "What have you _done?_" Krista put herself between Wanda and Magneto. Forester had got up and stood behind Magneto. The tall man had done the same. Remy, Pyro and Lorna all stood with Wanda now. Only Krista stood on her own in the middle.

"This girl is not a murderer, Eric," she explained calmly. Her hands were at her sides, but shadows twisted through her fingers. "You know what happened. I understand it's hard for you to accept your son is gone, but you don't have to banish your daughters." He was about to interject, but she held up a shadow-infested hand to stop him. "Don't tell me you only banished Wanda, you knew if you got rid of her, she would take Lorna. Everything you've done is wrong.

Now, you're going to let everyone leave. Including me. I don't want to be apart of this anymore. The only reason I joined this stupid organisation is because I had no where else to go! But I can take care of myself now, I'm not the little kid you remember, Eric. Now open the doors, or _I'll _kill her before you do." Krista held her hand out towards Wanda.

Magneto thought this over and clearly decided she wasn't bluffing. He nodded and the metal doors at the end of the room slid open. Pyro realized that without him they never had a chance of leaving.

He nodded again and Wanda's metal shackles binding her hands dropped to the floor. They walked slowly over the bridge. Rogue and Lorna first, then Remy, then Pyro and Wanda. He reached out and took her hand. She squeezed it and kept walking.

Everything happened so fast then. First, a metal spear slammed through Krista's shoulder and she screamed out in pain. Remy pushed forward infront of Pyro and Wanda. He took out his cards and threw them in all kinds of directions. They pinned the tall man to the walls. They cut Forester's cheek and hand, but Magneto held up a steel sheet to protect himself. Krista was on the floor, pale and unmoving. Rogue slid through Pyro and Wanda and helped her up.

"You have... to leave me..." Krista said through rapid breaths. "I'm... a deadweight." Rogue shook her head.

"You left everything you had to help us, we aren't leaving you," Rogue told her. Krista managed a weak smile. Rogue turned to Pyro, Lorna and Wanda. "Run! Now!" They hesitated.

"Run, Pyro!" remy yelled. He couldn't hold off Magneto for long. They ran as fast as they could to the end of the bridge. Remy pinned Magneto to the wall, but the tall man had escaped and was approaching him. He turned and ran to the others. He caught up quickly and helped Rogue support Krista. They were almost at the door.

Then the tall man was behind them. He grabbed Wanda's hair but she was still clutching Pyro's hand and Pyro pulled her back.

"Take Lorna and get to the door!" Remy commanded to them. They ran as fast as they could and reached to door. Pyro turned to face Wanda and suddenly she was kissing him. Her lips were soft and she tasted faintly of fruit gums. They reluctantly separated.

"I love you, Pyro." He was speechless and he couldn't think of anything to say, so he said: "More than fruitgums?" She looked at him blankly and smiled at his utter stupidity. "Oh! I mean, I love you too, Wanda."

The man reared up out of no where. He was holding Wanda, but so was Pyro. "Run, Lorna!" Pyro told her. She was hesitant, but she did. The man took Wanda from Pyro gruffly and threw her over the edge just as Remy leapt onto him. Pyro grabbed Wanda's hands. She was dangling from the edge now, and Krista's eyes had fluttered shut.

Rogue came up, took off her glove and pressed it to the mans' cheek. His eyes closed and his veins suddenly became all too visible.

"Wanda, hold on!" Pyro called, but she was already slipping.

"I didn't kill him, Pyro," she told him. She barely whispered it, but he heard.

"I know."

"You have to let me go, Pyro."

"What?"

"Let me go."

"But-"

"Pyro." He stared into her eyes, her beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you," she said simply. No, not simply. All he had ever wanted to hear was those words, there was nothing simple about them.

"I love you too." She slipped from his grasp and fell down... down... down...

**More to come, don't kill me yet! Review!**


	21. The gang

**Chapter 21**

"Pyro! Ready to go?"

_No._

"Coming!" Pyro hauled his now much bigger suitcase of the bed. He took one last look around his room. He didn't know when he had started to love Bayville. Must have been around the time he met her.

He lugged the suitcase down the stairs, a huge grin plastered on his face. His stepfather had been arrested, and he was going to live with Remy. Remy's new girlfriend Rogue had become one of Pyro's best friends, and now he was sort of part of a group: Remy, Pyro, Rogue and Krista. Rogue and Krista live together partly because she had no where else to go and partly because they were best friends now. It was hard to be around her sometimes because seeing her used to remind him of Magneto and what happened, but it quickly got easier when he found out how cool she was. Remy, Rogue and Krista all wanted to forget what happened, but Pyro didn't. Forgetting what happened meant forgetting Wanda, and he would never forget Wanda.

He was only moving down the road, but he would still miss living with John. John met him at the bottom of the stairs and took Pyro into his arms in a bear hug. Pyro laughed and hugged him back. "I have to go see Remy, Grandad," Pyro laughed. John nodded.

"Feel free to visit anytime!"

"Grandad, I'm coming back tomorrow for breakfast remember?" John nodded again.

"Of course, of course... have a great time, Pyro." They hugged again and Pyro walked out the door. He almost didn't notice the fruit-gums on the doorstep. They had a little post-it note stuck to it. All it had was a little heart, with a _-W _at the end. Pyro's heart leapt into his mouth. He picked up the fruit-gums and note and hurried on.

They could have been left there before everything happened and he had just never seen them. They _could_, but Pyro knew. He knew Wanda was alive and he was going to find her. Much happier, he ran down the road to Remy's, clutching the fruit-gums and post-it the whole way.


	22. Pietro

_This is my final chapter and I hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 22**

Three Years Earlier

"Come _on_, Wanda,"Pietro whined. Wanda had only just met her big brother, and so far, she wasn't impressed. He had been sent to boarding school for almost her whole life, and she didn't remember him well. She definitely remembered his hair if anything. A slicked back head of silver. She remembered he was fast, he beat her in all the races they had ever competed in. That was all she remembered.

_She's so _quiet, Pietro thought to himself. She didn't know if he had always been quiet or if his father had done this to her, but she was very quiet. In an effort to make her more lively, Pietro had taken Magneto's car. It was a long sleek mercedes with cazy horsepower. He didn't know that much about cars, and he certainly didn't know how to drive one, but that was the fun.

"Pietro, I don't think we should..."

"Just get in the car, Wanda," he commanded. He slid into the passenger's seat. She stared at him. "What?"he asked.

"I don't know how to drive," she stated.

"Neithear do I, just drive."

"No, I can't."

"You want _me _to drive? I'm twelve!"

"So am I, in fact, I'm younger than you by a couple of minutes." Pietro sighed. He didn't want to drive, but if he was going to spend his whole summer with this girl, he had to make her loosen up. He knew an adrenline rush would work, it did for him. They were twins after all, how different could they be?

"Fine," she agreed reluctantly. Wanda still didn't look happy, but she slid into the driver's seat. "How do I start?"

"Uh... the keys." She nodded and turned the keys. "Now I thing you pull down this thingy..." he did it for her. "Now, push your foot down." She nodded and pushed. Suddenly the car was moving. And very fast.

"Should I slow down?" she asked. He laughed and shook his head. He rolled down the window, stuck his head out and screamed with happiness. He looked back at Wanda. She was clutching the steering wheel so hard her knuckles were white. He reached over and switched on the radio. Some Rascal Flatt song that he sort of knew the words to came on. He belted it out as high as he could. When the song finished he collapsed exhausted into his seat. Impossible by Shontelle came on. "Pietro, I-"

"Calm down, Wanda. Just go faster!" she obeyed obediently. He was just reaching over to change to a new more up beat song when he saw it."Look! Look!" The sun was setting and Wanda turned her head to see. "This is nice, I never get to see the sunset," Pietro said.

"Me neithear."She turned her head back to the road and screamed. Everything happened too quickly. The car was headed straight to the lake. She turned the wheel as fast as she could, and the car smashed into a tree. Impossible was still playing.

_Tell them all I know now,_

_Shout it from the roof top,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now._

The car spun and crashed into another series of trees. The bonnet flew open, branches flew through the windshield, smashing it to pieces. There was the sound of metal on metal. They were out of control. She couldn't reach the brake. She couldn't see through her tears. She couldn't think. She could feel Pietro being thrown around like a rag doll.

"No!" she screamed.

_On your own you can go ahead,_

_tell them,_

_Tell them all I know now, _

_Shout it from the roof tops,_

_Write it on the sky line,_

_All we had is gone now._

Her eyes stung from the tears. She felt hopless and broken. She saw the giant tree coming towards her. _No, too much_, she thought. The impact would crush them. She undid her seat belt. She reached out her hands. They were scarred and bloody.

_Tell them I was happy!_

She felt her vision become clearer. She focused.

_And my heart is broken!_

The car stopped spinning.

_All my scars are open!_

The car rose into the air.

_Tell them what I hoped..._

She landed beside the lake. She ran out of the car. She ran around and unbuckled Pietro's seatbelt. She pulled him out of the wreckage.

_Would be..._

She lay him down, his headresting on her lap. She kept crying. She knew what she had to do. His eyes were open but unseeing. His body was limp. She closed his eyes as gently as she could. He almost looked peaceful, and she hoped he was. She lay his head down and walked back to the house for Lorna.

_Impossible..._

She wept as she walked. She was bleeding and tired and exhausted, but she walked back in the direction of the house. She stopped and looked back. Huge clouds of black smoke came from the car, someone would be there for him soon. She couldn't see his face but she knew his eyes were closed. She turned and ran for her sister.

_So that's it, it's over. I don't know if anyone has actually read this far, but if you have I'd love to know what you thought. Review and all and most of all, I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
